Chuunin exam twist
by Mad hatter girl122
Summary: What if Sasuke never gets the curse mark? What if someone else dose? Will Sasuke fall for this girl, or ha he already fallen for her. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Please do read and review.**

**I do not own Naruto I olny own Suskei**

**Hope you enjoy**

**

* * *

**

**Chunin exam twist**

Hey at the moment I, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are racing though the Forest of Death, wait you don't know who the heck I am do ya? Well I'm Suskei Imitazu and as you can already tell the second stage of the chunin exam has just began. What I like to do is train most of the time but I have two little secrets for ya, one is that I have a katana hidden by a giejustsu but you'll learn about that later, and my second one is that I love Sasuke, but me and him have been friends since forever and I don't want to be ruining our friendship because we know how the other one feels about having our family taken away from us, and anyway I don't show it and I think that he doesn't even like me that way.

We suddenly stop by the sound of screaming, men from the rain village if you want to be technical. I can tell because of my Kekkei Genkai which is to be able to tell a person from their voice, but to know from a far off distance like a five mile radius I would need a scream or a laugh and I can tell if they are male or female and what village they are from, so yeah kinda cool.

"That…sounded like someone screaming" Sakura spoke in a hushed whisper but we still heared it perfectly.

Sasuke looked over at me with the question 'who was it' in his eyes.

"It was three men from the rain village, they are going to be dead in a couple of minutes" I answered the unasked question Sasuke had given me. The sound of birds flying away means the ninja are dead.

"I do not like this place" Sakura spoke again and put an emphasise on not to show she really disliked this already.

"Oh come on" Naruto said as he jumped from his crouched position to his laid back position we all turned to him urging him to continue. "It's nothing to be scared of, it's going to be a piece of cake" Naruto exclaimed in his carefree way, like he could predict the future.

He went silent for a moment; maybe he was waiting for one us to say something.

"Eh, excuse me for a moment I really gota…you know" he said and started to take his trousers off.

I looked away immediately, completely disgusted by his boldness and his stupidity that he thinks he I going to go right then and there, if he did then he had another thing coming,

"Yeah right!" Sakura yelled a she came up behind Naruto and thumped him on the head, hard. So hard he ha a small bump. "Get out of here! What is this, a canal?! Not in front of me you don't! Find a bush or something!" As Sakura yelled out the last part she pointed into a random direction.

The lump on Narutos head got three times bigger.

* * *

A few minutes later Naruto comes out of the bushes saying it was such a long leak that he wrote his whole name.

"_So gross Naruto, some of us don't want that kind of information thank you" _I though.

Sakura was not happy about that, her hands were on her hips and she had a angry look on her face.

"You are such a pig" Sakura exploded and raised her fist as if to hit him. "You're really disgusting sometimes, you know that?!" Sakura finished her rant.

Thought the middle I saw a glimpse in Sasukes eyes, but I couldn't understand what it was about.

Sasuke suddenly disappeared from were he was standing and less than half a heart beat later her was behind Naruto, he then hit Naruto and set him flying into a tree that was just across from us in the small clearing we were standing in.

"Sasuke, it wasn't that bad, don't you think you're going a little overboard" Sakura spoke suddenly calm again.

I could tell Sasuke wasn't paying attention because he was in a fighting stance and his eyes were glued to Naruto. I took a look at Naruto and suddenly realised why Sasuke hit him, I slipped into a fighting stance as well ready to strike.

"Not you too Suskei" Sakura groaned, she was completely out of the loop of what was going on here.

"Yeah what the heck was that all about? And why are you siding with him Suskei?" 'Naruto' said as he rubbed his injured cheek.

Sasuke suddenly launched a kick at 'Naruto', making him doge.

I then launched after him and punched him into the air, and believe me I have one hard punch, even without using my chakra.

Naruto grabbed onto the branch he was flying towards and flipped over when Sasuke kicked him in the stomach. With that Naruto fell to the ground.

"Watch out Sakura I think these two have gone crazy!" Naruto said as he slowly got up to his feet.

"Yeah you wish, I just struck before you could!" Sasuke said and pulled out a kunai.

"Sasuke no!" Sakura yelled with worry.

"_Thanks Sakura care about Sasuke actions not anyone else or even see though him"_ I thought bitterly, all she cares about is Sasukes well being.

Sasuke charged at Naruto and their kunai clashed together, they kept on leaping at each other and there kunai clashing.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Come on Sakura, you've got to be able to see right thought this right?" I asked lets just say I was a little bit annoyed at her for being so, so DUMB!

"See though what?" Sakura asked me, I feel like slapping my forehead.

Suskei is right Sakura" Sasuke spoke "take a good look at him" He instructed. "TALK, What have you done with Naruto" Sasuke demanded.

"What?!" Naruto asked in disbelieve.

"YOU HEARED HIM YOU FAKER, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NARUTO!?" I yelled at the top of my lungs which is very rare for me to do.

"What do you mean I am Naruto" he said.

"Then where's the cut on your left cheek!?" Sasuke asked he was a little bit annoyed with this person's game and so was I.

Sakura seemed to understand a little now.

"I guess you didn't know the real Naruto got a cut on his face before this test, you also have your shuriken on your left leg not your right. But the real Naruto is right handed. Your transformation skill is worse than Narutos" Sasuke said in a matter of fact kind of way he is right though. "Tell me who you are!" Sasuke demanded the answer; well he wouldn't invite the guy for a cup of tea now would he.

A poof sounded though the air and Naruto was consumed in it, when the clouds vanished a guy from the rain village stood in his place. The guy had a specially designed mask that is used for breathing under and to get only oxygen into his system.

"Alright you got me, so what? I'm still going to take your scroll, now hand it over, or else" He left it hanging there gosh this man sounded like a robot.

Sakura took out a kunai and prepared for battle.

"So which one of you has it?" It didn't really sound like a question but more like a demand.

We all stayed silent and firmly gripped our kunai, even our faces and eyes didn't show the answer or looked away from our opponent.

"Tch fine then I guess I'll have to take all three of you out" He said as he charged at us and we prepared for his attack.

**

* * *

**

**Hope you enjoyed this, please do tell me how it was**

**AND PLEASE KEEP ON READING**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry I haven't updated this, but it was a bit hard to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I only own Suskei who is a bit based off of me.**

**Please read and review**

**Enjoy this chapter**

**

* * *

**

**Chuunin exam twist**

Just before the ninja got to us Sasuke leaped into the air and rapidly went though the hand sings for Fire Style Phoenix Flower Jutsu.

I grabbed hold of Sakuras arm and ran behind the nearest tree, you never know if the enemy will grab you a use you as a shield.

Sasuke quickly blew the small flames from his mouth, will still in mid air, the ninja easily dodged.

They both launched at each other and their kunais clashed, they had so much pressure on the others kunai that the weapons slipped and they fell to the ground, Sasuke jumped off another tree.

I think I hear Naruto, I ran up the tree to get a better look and there was Naruto all tied up laying on the ground screaming his head off.

"HEY, GET ME OUT OF THIS!" Naruto yelled and I think I see him wiggling like a worm.

"_Silly boy, I swear he's going to get us killed someday" _I thought to myself.

Sasuke had stopped on a branch to though the kunai at the ropes binding Naruto.

I heared a faint 'thank you' coming from Naruto when the ropes on his arms were cut.

I saw the grass ninja throw some kunais Sasukes way.

"Sasuke 6:00" I shouted, me and him have a thing when something is coming the other ones way then we would warn each other, we have been doing it since we were 8.

Sasuke went under the branch after my signal. But then was surprised by something.

"A paper bomb?!" Sasuke shouted just before it exploded so he had no time to react. He fell out of the cloud of smoke and twisted himself round so he landed on his hands and knees.

The ninja appeared behind Sasuke even before he could get up.

I ran over preparing for Sasuke to give me a signal…THERE his eyes flickered from the ground to me and then to the ninja that had his kunai drawn.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yelled, now that the guy was distracted with Sakura I could strike. Before I could even move though Sasuke looked at me as he stood up, saying this was his fight.

"_Fine" _I thought to myself miserably I crossed my arms.

A kunai came flying though the air, I looked up and there was our dim-witted team mate, Naruto. He jumped down from his place on the tree branch to go after the ninja.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled at him.

Sasuke dropped the kunai and did something with his chakra to throw it with his foot.

The man dodged the kunai but didn't dodge Sasukes next move, Sasuke plunged the kunai he had into the enemy's stomach. Blood came pouring out around the kunai and droplets of the mans blood splashed onto his face, but he didn't really care.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Sakura yelled up at him, full of worry.

"Don't just stand there Sakura! Chances are this guys not alone watch out the others could strike any second now! You too Suskei, watch yourself!" Sasuke yelled at us as his eyes flickered to us for a second and then looked back at the ninja that his kunai knife was still plunged into the mans stomach.

"Sasukes right we have to not let our guard down Sakura, come on lets go check on Naruto" I said and grabbed her wrist and ran off.

We found Naruto sitting down in the clearing next to us.

"Are you ok?" I asked slightly worried about my team mate after I had ran up to him and kneeled down next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me Suskei" He said and grinned at me in his carefree way.

"Sakura go find Sasuke" I ordered in a serious tone.

"Ok" Sakura said and ran off but as she got to the end of the clearing Sasuke walked into the clearing and nearly walked into Sakura. "Oh there you are Sasuke I was just coming to find you" She said and walked back to me and Naruto.

"_Speak of the devil and he comes" _I thought to myself.

Sasuke and Sakura sat down next us.

"That proves that we can't just trust appearances, we have to come up with a of knowing that each of us is who we say we are, and not just some impostor using a transformation jutsu" Sasuke said.

"Alright so what do we do?" Sakura asked in a hushed voice as if to not to let enemy ninja hear what we were saying. We all were talking in hushed voices.

"We need a password" Sasuke answered.

"What kind of password?" Naruto asked.

"A secret one. Something only known to the four of us, and don't trust anyone who doesn't know it. No matter what" Sasuke said seriously in a way that we would get it into our heads. "Ok listen closely because I'm only want to say this once. The question will be, when does a ninja strike? And the response is a ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night that is the moment for a ninja to strike. Got it?" Sasuke said and stared at us with serious look in his eyes to say that we should not forget it. The last part was more like an order instead of a question.

"I got it" Sakura said with confidence laced in her words, I know she would remember it easily. I nodded my head.

"…You got one, a little shorter" Naruto said his eyes narrowed at Sasuke as if daring him to say no, I knew he wouldn't remember it.

"No Naruto that's it" Sasuke said in a cold voice, but I knew that he was slightly annoyed at Naruto's stupidity.

"Come on, what's wrong? Didn't you get it? I memorized it easy" Sakura boasted about herself having a bigger brain than Naruto, and scolded Naruto for not remembering something.

"Yeah yeah I got it. I got it no problem" Naruto assured us.

I stared at Sasuke, he was glancing at something across the field His eyes met mine, mine showed the question of _'what is it?' _His then showed _'be careful'._ See I forgot to say this but because me and Sasuke know each other so well we can read each others eyes.

"Alright then, I'll take the scroll" Sasuke said standing up.

"Wait a minute Sasuke I-arg" Naruto was interrupted by something hitting his cheek.

After that I jumped up to my feet and got into a fighting stance.

Suddenly this huge strong wind came out of nowhere and blew Sakura and Naruto away, me and Sasuke stood our ground, but we were slipping ever so slightly across the forest floor.

"What is it now?!" Sasuke asked himself.

I then jumped into some bushes I was pushed by the rushing wind to keep out of the way of its furry. I knew that Sasuke had gone into the same bushes I had, but I crawled into the clearing, he jumped out of the bushes so suddenly he made my jump out of my skin slightly.

"Suskei" he said in his normal cold voice.

"Sasuke, is there any trace of who did that?" I asked and took one step forward.

"Stay there" He ordered and raised his kunai knife in defence. "First answer the question, when does a ninja strike?" He asked.

"A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night that is the moment for a ninja to strike" I said off by heart word for word.

"Good" he sighed maybe because he knew that one of his team mates was alright as he slowly lowered the kunai.

Suddenly the bushes at the far end of the clearing which were to our left started to move its branches making the leaves clash together which made a rustling sound as something or someone shifted though them.

I and Sasuke got in a attack stance, we each raised a kunai as we waited for whatever was behind there to show themselves.

* * *

**Alright that's it!**

**Please comment and keep on reading!**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!!**


End file.
